Hero
by cinderella9056
Summary: When someone tries to kill Emily Robin saves her and becomes a target herself. Who will be there for her? Who will save her? Who is the Text Message Strangler? Who is the Text Message Strangler's target?


HERO

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in 2007 Alan is not dead

CHAPTER ONE

Nikolas yells for help Emily had been strangled and Robin hears him yelling and she comes running and she feels for a pulse. She finds a faint one and starts CPR and Jason comes into the room followed by Liz and Lucky.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucky asks, Emily was his best friend. He had always wondered if they could have been more, but Liz had needed him and then they happened and that had closed that door besides she loves his brother.

"I'm working on it." Robin says preforming CPR

Nikolas says "Robin will save her." with conviction.

Just then her pulse strengthens and Emily starts coughing and everyone is happy about that.

Robin says "Someone get some water." Liz goes with Lucky to get some water.

Emily opens her eyes. Nikolas is relieved. "What happened?" Emily asked hoarsely. She feels her throat which is sore.

"Robin saved your life. You were strangled. She preformed CPR on you, she saved your life. I don't know what I would have done if Robin hadn't saved your life." Nikolas said.

Emily hoarsely said, "Thank you, Robin."

"Robin, thank you." Jason said, simply not knowing what else to say,

No one noticed the person watching them. The strangler wanted Emily dead and was upset that Robin was able to save her life. This was not what was supposed to happen. They had to pay. Robin Scorpio would be next because she had interfered and saved young Emily. No one saw the person in the mask who was trying to figure out a way to get Robin alone to kill her. She must pay for saving Emily's life. No one noticed the masked person who was plotting against them and had been plotting against them for years, just waiting until the right time to kill them all like they deserved. They had to be punished for what they did and to lose loved ones was a punishment in itself. They would lose their families and maybe that would be first for Jason but Robin had interfered and the masked person had a choice to make Robin first or her sisters/cousins whatever making Robin pay for what she had done years ago to destroy the masked persons family. Robin had to pay. The masked person watched as Jason and Robin talked and came up with a plan for the two of them. Robin falling in love than losing Jason in death would be great and then while she was suffering about Jason's death, she would die. The masked person would strangle Robin not killing her letting Jason save her which would draw them closer together and if the cards were played right maybe Jason would move her into the penthouse if he felt it was too dangerous for her to be in her home alone. And the waiting to make her pay was almost over, the masked person couldn't wait.

Liz and Lucky comes back with water and hands the bottle to Emily.

"Nice and slow Emily, don't gulp, take sips." Robin tells her.

"Lucky did you see Maxie or Georgie?"

"No, but another launch took off they may have been on it. I just don't know. I want you, Liz, and Emily to get on the next launch off this island."

"I agree, Emily and Liz should be on the next launch but I am staying till I know my sisters are off this island and besides that I am a doctor and my help as such may be needed. Don't fight me on this, you won't win. Nikolas you take Liz and Emily to the launch and when it comes get on it and take as many people with you as you can. We need to get everyone out of here. We don't know who strangled Emily. Jason asked her who did it and she never saw who it was, she told us while you Lucky and Liz were getting some water for Em. So it could be anyone so be careful. Lucky, Jason and I will search and get people to the launch area, when you send the launch back until then I would suggest getting them in a room that can be locked and something heavy put in front of the door to keep you safe and in a group. Nikolas, help Emily to the launch and Liz go with them."

"Robin, I want to stay and help."

"Liz, go with Nikolas and Em, she might need you and plus you don't know how to handle it if someone came after you. You could be hurt or killed so do everyone a favor and go with Nik and Em so we don't have to worry about you."

"And you know how to protect yourself, right? You should come too." Liz said.

"Liz, I grew up with spies, police commissioners, private eyes and the mob, I was taught how to protect myself at an early age and I know how to use a gun and never miss my target, can you do that?"

Robin had shocked Liz, Emily, Nik and Jason. Liz quietly says "No."

"Then do everyone a favor and get the hell off this island before you get someone killed." Liz, Nikolas, and Emily head for the launch without any further protests from Liz. They leave Jason, Lucky and Robin there. "We need to check each room and see who is here and get them off this island." Robin said. "I would say split up but I don't think that's a good idea. We need to stick together and search for whoever is left on this island and get them off or somewhere where they would be safe till the next launch will be here. Hopefully Mac knows by now and is going to be coming soon with a whole lot of men in blue, cops Jason." Robin tells them keeping a clear head and knowing what to do in a crisis situation.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
